The invention relates to a pullout guide for a drawer having two carrier rails on the body side which carry rollers, which are rotatably supported about horizontal axes, and having two pullout rails on the drawer side whose horizontal runways bent from the upper sides of their vertical webs are supported on at least the two rollers of the carrier rails disposed in the region of the front side of the body part.
Such a pullout guide for a drawer is known, for example, from EP 0 406 703 A1. Drawers are usually parts of pieces of furniture which include a plurality of drawers and/or flaps and doors so that the front side walls or front covers of the drawers have to be aligned with respect to one another and, where necessary, to the doors or flaps so that equally large gaps or spacings are formed between them. Due to unavoidable production tolerances, it is necessary to design the front sides or front covers of the drawers to be vertically adjustable in order to set the desired spacings to other parts of pieces of furniture. In the pullout guide for drawers known from EP 0 406 703 A1, such an adjustability is not provided.
A pullout guide for drawers is known from DE 27 52 779 C2 in which the front boards of the drawers can be vertically adjusted in that a vertically adjustable stop with a run-on surface for the running on web of the other rail is provided which can be vertically adjusted by swivelling. The known vertically adjustable stop causes a comparatively complex construction and forms a stop against which the rail strikes with an audible abutment.